121015 - Double Diamonds?
01:01 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 01:01 -- 01:01 AT: lorrea? 01:01 AT: Hi. 01:01 AT: are you doing okay? 01:03 AT: Yes. 01:03 AT: i felt the rule break earlier did something happen? 01:04 AT: Harrdlly. 01:04 AT: LLilla is herre. Decided to telll Nyarrlla and Serrios. 01:05 AT: oh she's okay?? why is she there now though? 01:05 AT: She was wounded. 01:05 AT: I healled herr. 01:06 AT: oh alright 01:06 AT: im guess libby sent her there? 01:06 AT: Yes. 01:06 AT: mmm you seem tense are you sure you're okay? 01:07 AT: Yes. 01:07 AT: mm... okay 01:07 AT: Everrything is fine. 01:08 AT: ill take your word for it for now 01:09 AT: mmm 01:09 AT: do you remember the conversation we had a while ago? i cant remember if it was before or after nyarla and i got compromised 01:10 AT: Which one? 01:10 AT: the one about multiple trolls in one quad? 01:10 AT: Uh. 01:10 AT: Yes. 01:12 AT: there is the possiblity of... someone else being pale for me 01:12 AT: Who? 01:12 AT: thaat is a conversation better left private 01:12 AT: which i dont think you'll mind if i try to set up a rule of privacy around our logs? 01:13 AT: ... 01:13 AT: Aaisha 01:13 AT: Did you considerr that 01:13 AT: Okay yes that woulld be fine. 01:13 AT: But 01:14 AT: If it's betterr lleft prrivate when you're tallking to me 01:14 AT: Then how many possibillities arre therre. 01:14 AT: Unlless you're being unnecessarrilly secrretive. 01:15 AT: sigh being stuck with so few persons left is really annoying... but honestly anyone i want to add to my quads i would like to keep private 01:15 AT: Allrright. 01:16 AT: but did want to know if you were okay about even the possiblity? right now? 01:16 AT: and if you aren't i'll drop the subject 01:17 AT: I don't know. 01:18 AT: okay 01:18 AT: so we'll put it on hold for now and we can talk more about it in person later 01:19 AT: Allrright. 01:21 AT: is there anything new on your end other than lila? 01:22 AT: We're in the tunnells of Arrty's pllanet. 01:22 AT: Hunting assassins. 01:23 AT: assassins? 01:23 AT: Yes. 01:24 AT: The ones killling the things that llive herre. 01:24 -- allodicTemperament AT is sending file flluffballls.png. -- 01:24 AT: oh! ooooh! those are really cute! 01:24 AT: those are the consorts? 01:24 AT: Yes. 01:27 AT: wooow so arty's matesprit is one of those little floofs? 01:27 AT: She was. 01:27 AT: If that's what marrriage means 01:27 AT: was? 01:28 AT: And then she vollunteerred herr LLife to heall LLilla. 01:28 AT: oh... 01:28 AT: well that was kinda of her... is 01:28 AT: she okay? 01:28 AT: It's compllicated. 01:29 AT: mmm okay 01:31 AT: come to me if you need me okay? i think the frogs want to do another check... 01:31 AT: Okay 01:32 AT: ... im glad you sent a diamond even if i made you mad 01:32 AT: <> 01:32 AT: <> 01:33 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 01:33 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea